


The Making Of

by SerenityXStar



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Also Mama Bear Brian, Bandom - Freeform, Helpful Brian, Holy shit chapters, Horny Johnny, M/M, Polyamory, Questioning Sexuality, Slow Build, Unsure Matt, Very much alive Rev, WIP, a7x, slight girl bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt’s eyes snapped back to the present, reluctantly looking back to Brian, eyes clouded with doubt.  “But… I love all of you guys.  You, Jimmy, Zack and Johnny.”</p><p>Brian offered a smile.  “So you’re gay for your band.  I get it.  We’re all gorgeous motherfuckers.”</p><p>The beginning of it all, more or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had a half started fic sitting around forever and just recently finally figured out what to do with it. It has become the beginning of my little A7X universe. All of my fics can kinda live there and this is something like the origin story. It's a WIP and already 22 pages long. But I love readers and since comments keep me going, who better to share it with? I'll add more chapters soon, and would love to hear what people think! Extra special thanks to Lexi and Vesta46 for read-throughs, feedback and cheer-leading. <3
> 
> Ratings are for future chapters.

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!”

Jimmy watched with a bored expression as Brian and Johnny threw fingers out, trying to anticipate the other’s move and counter it without leaving themselves open to defeat. He sipped his energy drink, sighing quietly. Honestly, it was funny the first couple of times, since they always seemed to tie. Then it was amusing. Now it was just getting-

“Fuck!”

Jimmy sat up a little in interest. Brian had thrown scissors. Johnny had broken the pattern and had gone with rock. The drummer smirked slowly as Johnny stared at their hands for a moment, his brain lagging half a second before he snapped out of his shock, letting out a crow of triumph and looking up at Brian with a victorious grin.

“Ha! Rock beats scissors! Eat that, suckah!”

Brian let out a stream of colorful and.. creative curses, glaring at the smaller man as he strutted around the room with his arms in the air, all but singing to himself while Jimmy just laughed at them both.

“Yes! The winner, ladies and gentleman and undisputed heavyweight champion of the world! Johnny Christ! None can beat this magnificent specimen of a man, he accepts all challenges, defeats all comers and the chicks FLOCK…” He went on muttering.

Zacky snorted softly from the corner where he was strumming his guitar. He looked bored, but his green eyes were sparkling with pent up humor. “‘Magnificent specimen of a man’? Don’t you have to be over 5’5” for that to apply or something?” He received a middle finger as his only answer.

Brian was still glaring, hands on his hips. How could he have lost to Johnny of all people? Why were they even playing? Usually they just forced Johnny to do whatever. Then again… when another band member was involved, they were usually a bit more diplomatic, but still!

He growled lowly, ignoring Jimmy who was finding the entire situation entirely too funny. “Best two out of three.”

Johnny stopped his prancing and self-praising immediately, turning to eye Brian. “Dude, no. I just played you for like ten fucking minutes. I won. You lost. Zacky and Jimmy already beat us. We were the last two. I win. You go talk to Matt.”

Brian’s dark eyes swung pleadingly to Zack who simply shook his head. They darted to Jimmy and the drummer shrugged, though he offered a soft smile.

“Sorry, Bri. You know how it works. You lost. You have to go drag Matt off the bus. He’s one of your best friends. Since when do you not want to talk to him?”

Brian deflated with a long sigh, gaze dropping to the ground. “It’s not that I don’t want to talk to him… I just hate having to do it when I don’t know what’s wrong.” He shoved his hands into his pockets, still staring at the ground. He really couldn’t put it off much longer though. They needed to start getting ready and none of them had spoken to Matt since they’d left the bus that morning. He’d shown up for sound check, talked a little with the techs until his mic was set up the way he wanted and then he’d disappeared again.

Finally, he turned to go, heading out the back towards the buses. He heard Johnny call to him in a sing song voice before he made it through the door.

“Good luck!”

He never paused as he waved a middle finger over his shoulder at all of his band mates, earning chuckles from all three.

 

~*~

 

He keyed in the lock code before climbing the steep steps onto the bus, closing the door behind him.

“Matt?” Not in the front lounge, or the kitchen area… He headed back towards the bunks.

“Matty?”

Brian poked his head in. All of the curtains were open… That only left the back lounge then. He knocked lightly on the half closed door, peeking in. Matt was indeed in there, dressed in the same thing he’d been in earlier, loose track pants and a t-shirt, laying on his back on the lounge’s couch, just staring up at the ceiling in the semi-darkness.

The lead guitarist frowned a little and tried again. “Matt?”

Slowly Matt’s eyes left the far off point they were staring at to turn towards Brian, though they never quite focused on him. Brian’s frown deepened. Something wasn’t right. This was more than Matt just getting caught up in thoughts or song ideas and losing track of time or trying to sleep off a hangover or something. He walked in slowly, moving to crouch near the vocalist’s head, slightly reassured that Matt’s eyes followed him and seemed to lose a little of their haze as he got closer, though the normally warm amber stayed a dull hazel.

“Matt.. what’s wrong?”

Matt didn’t answer right away, though he sat up slowly, making room for Brian to take a seat next to him on the couch, slumping and leaning against the guitarist lightly after he’d settled. Still he didn’t speak, eyes going far away again, turned unseeing towards the door Brian had just walked through.

Definitely not normal Matt behavior. Brian slung a strong arm around Matt’s shoulders, pulling him a little closer, taking more of his weight, letting his friend know he was there for whatever he needed. Though with each second that ticked by and the silence stretched, he grew more worried. He opened his mouth to ask again, but the vocalist’s low voice cut through the quiet before he could speak.

“Val called.” His voice was toneless.

Fuck. Val calling wouldn’t be anything to spare a second thought towards, under normal circumstances, but with Matt looking half dead and sounding like a zombie… Brian was careful to keep his voice neutral when he spoke. “Oh yeah?”

Matt nodded absently, still not looking away from the far off place his eyes were fixed on. “Said she couldn’t do this anymore.” He gestured vaguely. “Us.”

Brian’s eyebrows shot up, then immediately pulled down into a deepening scowl. Matt and Val had been together for years. Almost since day one. The vocalist had finally worked up the nerve to ask her to marry him about a year ago and the two had been happily engaged ever since. If there was ever a woman to understand Matt’s passion for music and stick by him even through the long separation that came with touring, Val was it.

They seemed to know each other inside and out, and the last Brian had heard, they were quite content with each other, lazily making proper wedding plans. So where the fuck had this all come from?

“..what?”

“She said she couldn’t be with me anymore. Couldn’t wait for me. Not when there was someone else.”

And instantly, Brian saw red. “Someone else? That little fucking slut. Here you are, out touring the world, doing the shit you love, when she _wanted_ to stay home, _told_ you to go, and she turns around and starts whoring out her skank ass-“

“Brian.”

“I swear to god man, I was raised not to hit girls, but if I see that bitch, I might just have to make an exception-“

“Brian!” Matt’s eyes had finally broken away from the door and were fixed on the guitarist, watching his little fit of rage, hands going, eyes flashing, looking every bit his Synyster Gates persona. 

Brian snapped heated brown eyes to Matt, face still twisted in righteous indignation at the perceived infidelity.

The vocalist couldn’t help but smile softly, leaning in just a bit closer before sighing heavily. “Not her. Me.”

“You?” Brian’s face smoothed into an expression of blank confusion. Matt wasn’t that guy. The guy that went out and slept around, found other women to warm his bed when he was feeling lonely. He’d turn to his own hand before the simpering hoards of groupies that posed subtle, and sometimes painfully obvious, propositions to various band members. And despite how popular Matt was with them, he was always loyal to Val. And Brian was around him enough, sometimes due simply to the complete lack of privacy on tour, that he’d know if Matt had hooked up with anyone else. Besides the whole ‘best friends share that kind of shit’ thing. “But Matt, you didn’t-“

“She didn’t accuse me of cheating. Not really. She said I love someone else. Someone she can’t compete with. Wouldn’t fucking give me a name when I told her she was crazy. She said she’d rather be my friend than my wife when I finally figured it out.” Matt leaned his head against Brian’s shoulder, suddenly looking exhausted.

Brian deflated a little, face screwed up into a look of bewildered skepticism. “She left you ‘cause she thinks you love someone else?” At Matt’s affirmative noise, he shook his head. “But she wouldn’t tell you who she thinks it is?” He could feel Matt’s head shake a little against his shoulder, negative. “What the fuck? That’s like the lamest excuse ever, man.”

“Yeah, well, she seemed pretty damn convinced. She wasn’t even really that mad. More like… resigned. It didn’t matter what I said to her, she just kept telling me I’d see it eventually. Said it was someone I’d known for years and she’d hoped it was just some crush or some shit and it would go away.”

Someone Matt had known for years? Brian frowned, wracking his brain. They’d met a lot of new people in recent years, what with their rise in popularity, but their core of friends from the beginning was still largely the same. And Brian couldn’t really pick anyone out that would have possibly caught Matt’s eye, let alone anyone he might crush on. Unless…

“…Michelle?”

Matt lifted his head, lips twisted. “Ew, dude, no. I do not have an unknown crush on my fia- ex-fiancé’s twin sister.”

“Yeah, but she said you didn’t-“

“No. Just- no.” Matt shook his head, relaxing back into Brian’s side. “I think she would have mentioned it if she thought that was the case. I just wish I knew what the fuck was going on in her head. I was ready to marry her for fuck’s sake!”

Brian sighed deeply. There wasn’t a whole lot he could do for this except be there. Shifting, he swung one leg onto the sofa, moving around and tugging lightly on Matt, rearranging them until he was sitting with his back to the couch’s arm and the bus wall, the vocalist settled on his side, between his legs, with his head pillowed on Brian’s chest. He dropped an affectionate kiss on Matt’s temple, one hand rubbing absently over the larger man’s upper arm, soothing.

His mind was whirling. Someone he’d known for years. The list was short. The list of women, without Michelle and Val was… nearly non-existent. So- that left-

Eyes going huge, Brian’s gaze snapped down to Matt, suddenly contemplative. Maybe… But. How the fuck was he supposed to approach this one? He chewed on his lip for a couple of minutes, mind spinning off in an entirely new direction. He trusted Matt completely, but this was new and uncharted territory. He was going to have to tread lightly.

And open himself up in the process.

Heaving out a gusty sigh, Brian finally spoke, voice quiet. “Matt… did you know I’m bi?”

The singer went very still, then slowly sat up. His brows were slightly furrowed, as if confused and he just stared at the guitarist for a moment, completely taken aback by the seemingly random topic change.

“… _you?_ ”

Brian quirked a smile, a tiny pull of his lips, eyes guarded. But Matt wasn’t pulling away. He looked more incredulous that anything. And he wasn’t yelling yet. So that was a good sign. “Yeah.”

This was new and profound information that Matt’s brain was having trouble processing. “You’ve been with dudes?”

“Well.. _a_ dude.” His smile was wider this time, amused.

Matt rubbed a hand over the back of his head, an unconscious gesture, still trying to assimilate the idea of his lead guitarist, a notorious ladies man and all around smug macho asshole, liking dick. “ _Who?_ ”

The amusement finally reached Brian’s eyes. Oh, he was going to blow Matt’s mind. If nothing else, he was definitely distracting him from his own problem. With a little chuckle, he cocked his head. “Jimmy.”

Both eyebrows shot up, Matt’s eyes wide. He was tempted to call bullshit, but Brian’s usual teasing was absent. He was amused, yes. But not holding in his laughter the way he would be if he was getting ready to shout ‘Gotcha!’. He sputtered.

“ _Jimmy?!_ He’s bi too?”

Brian scoffed, the sound getting caught up in a short laugh. Matt’s face was absolutely priceless. If he wasn’t doing this in an attempt to help his friend, he’d be rolling on the floor. “Dude, no. Jimmy doesn’t believe in sexuality.”

Matt lifted a hand to rub at his forehead, groaning. “Fuck, this is making my head hurt.”

Smiling, Brian rubbed at Matt’s arm again, his amusement settling. “I know it seems random. But… Matt, all of our oldest friends are dudes.”

Dropping his hand and sitting up straighter, Matt looked at his friend seriously, eyes narrowing slightly. “So… you think that- Val thinks I like a guy?”

Brian hedged a little, matching the vocalist’s seriousness. “I think it’s possible. And I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it, if that’s the case.”

“But- I’ve never been attracted to-“ Matt frowned, trailing off, eyes going distant again, then cutting to one side, cheeks flushing ever so faintly. It didn’t mean anything. Val was clearly just out of her damn mind.

Ignoring the flutter in his belly as Matt suddenly cut himself off and his cheeks tinted pink, Brian stayed quiet. He touched Matt’s arm again, offering comfort. Understanding. He only broke his silence when Matt seemed to have lost himself in thought, the hush of the room dragging out.

“Matt?”

Matt’s eyes snapped back to the present, reluctantly looking back to Brian, eyes clouded with doubt. “But… I love all of you guys. You, Jimmy, Zack and Johnny.”

Brian offered a smile. “So you’re gay for your band. I get it. We’re all gorgeous motherfuckers.”

A laugh was startled out of Matt, and he shook his head, bemused. “Yeah, but- I mean, it’s not- I don’t even-“

“Hey.” Taking pity of the stumbling man, Brian cupped his cheeks with both hands, effectively cutting off the halting flow of words. “If you are, cool. If not, that’s cool too. Just something to think about, okay?”

Closing his eyes and sighing, Matt nodded. Could he think about his band that way? Had he already? He didn’t know. And it was going to take a lot of thought.

Brian took his hands back. He didn’t want Matt overwhelmed. He was glad the other man was at least willing to consider the suggestion. Glad he his face hadn’t twisted in disgust at Brian’s admission. He’d known Matt for years and you saw a lot of things while touring with a band. But sometimes people surprised you. And not always in the good ways.

“Come on. We should probably head out and start getting ready before they send Jimmy in to see if you’ve murdered me.”

Two knocks sounded at the door and, as if summoned by his name, the drummer stepped in, blue eyes flicking from Brian to Matt and back again. “Everything alright in here?”

Smiling, Brian held his hand out, warmth lighting his eyes when the taller man accepted and stepped closer easily. “Yeah. Or, it will be.”

He tugged gently, brown eyes meeting blue, angling his head up. Jimmy’s eyes flicked to Matt, but he leaned in closer, accepting the soft kiss that was pressed to his lips. He didn’t know exactly what was going on, but Brian wouldn’t broadcast something like that for no reason.

When there was no explosion from Matt, he slowly relaxed, letting the guitarist deepen the kiss, their lips moving together lazily. Familiar and warm. He brought a hand up to cup Brian’s jaw, tipping his head a little to sweep his tongue out over his partner’s lips.

They only broke away when they heard Matt gasp, their lips parting with a soft, wet noise, two sets of darkened eyes finding the singer. His cheeks were flushed, eyes huge and fixed on them both. Brian’s eyelids were heavy and he grinned, looking satisfied with himself in the same way he usually did after playing a great solo. 

He disentangled himself gently and looped an arm around Jimmy’s middle, the drummer leaning lightly into him, watching Matt carefully. “It’s different when it’s in person. When it’s people you care about. Just keep that in mind, alright? And don’t make us come back in here for you.”

Drawing Jimmy after himself, who was already murmuring, probably wondering what had gone on, he turned to leave the lounge, giving Matt some space to collect himself.

Just… what the fuck. Matt sat back with a long sigh, running a hand through his short hair. The fuck was he supposed to do now? He didn’t have Val anymore. Two of his band mates were sleeping together, apparently, and Brian thought maybe he ought to think about something similar. And he didn’t even know if he could like a guy that- Well, he had to admit to himself that seeing Brian and Jimmy kiss certainly hadn’t put him off.

Groaning and resolving to think about it after they got through the show, he pushed himself from the couch, grimly moving towards the bus door.


	2. Strength of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wide smile split Zack’s face, amused and maybe slightly devious. “Fucking- you’re adorable, Matt.”
> 
> He went still, staring at Zack. “What?”
> 
> “Dude, we love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post this, but I get too excited about it. So here you go! Part two. Not sure how many parts there will be. At least two more. As always, comments are love and I super appreciate them. Feedback too!

He made it somehow. It hadn’t been that bad once they’d taken the stage. Their fans always gave them so much energy that it was easy to ride the high and give it back. He was pretty sure he’d done alright. And if he’d maybe been staring at his bandmates a bit more than usual, he was pretty sure none of the kids noticed.

Once it was over and he was sure there wasn’t anyone they were supposed to meet with backstage, he fled for the bus. On board, it was quiet. Still. The other guys were still winding down, probably chatting excitedly with roadies and techs.

Matt spared just enough time to wipe himself down (laying around in cooled sweat sucked) and change his clothes to his most comfortable set of lounge pants and t-shirt. The oversized one that Zack told him made him look like a six year old. He didn’t care, just flopped gracelessly back into the spot where Brian had found him earlier in the evening. He left the door open. He wasn’t trying to avoid his band, just… take advantage of the time alone he had.

Settling in, he let his mind wander, trying to let the swirling thoughts, concerns and doubts straighten out into some kind of order, something he might be able to wade through and make sense of.

He hadn’t made a whole lot of progress when a head of shaggy black hair popped through the open door, green eyes looking concerned.

“Matt?”

Eyes clearing, Matt looked up at the sound, smiling tiredly. “Hey, Zacky.”

Encouraged by the use of his nickname, Zack stepped in, moving over to settle next to the larger man. He didn’t quite lean against him, their arms barely brushing. Zack had changed as well. “You okay?”

Matt sighed heavily, moving an arm to drape it over Zack’s shoulders. It was a gesture without thought, and he only realized after that it was his bandmates with whom he was freest with affection. He nodded, though, honestly, he wasn’t entirely sure that was the right answer.

“I will be. Brian tell you?”

“Yeah.” Zack’s voice was quiet. “I’m sorry, man.” He leaned into Matt, head resting on his shoulder.

“How much did he tell you?”

With a little frown, Zack angled his head to look up at the vocalist. “That.. Val broke up with you? Why, is there more?” His voice pitched up, concern growing.

“No, no. Well… I mean, Brian has a theory about why, I was just wondering if he told you all about it.” Matt bit his lip, looking away. He thought he might be blushing faintly and cursed his body.

Zack sat up a little straighter to look at Matt properly, eyes narrowing. Something was going on here. “What theory? He just said she was convinced about something and broke things off.”

His fucking big mouth. Pressing his lips together, Matt glanced towards Zack, then away, wondering if he could get the guitarist to drop it.

“Matt.” Getting no response, Zack’s frown deepened. “I will call Johnny in here and let him crawl all over you. He slammed three beers backstage and he won’t be careful with his knees.”

Matt winced. If that happened, he’d definitely take a knee to the crotch. He held out a moment longer, glancing over furtively, but when Zack opened his mouth, he caved.

“Alright, alright! Shit.” Matt shoved a hand across the top of his head, ruffling up his hair. “Val said she broke things off because I loved someone else and when I finally realized it, she didn’t want to be left behind. Brian thinks it’s a dude. Or maybe like… the band.” It all came out in a rush and he had to suck in a breath after, gaze darting to Zack and away again.

Zack was quiet for a full minute, nonplused, absorbing the information. Finally, he blinked once. “With.. the band?”

“Well, it’s not like I could choose between any of you, I mean, not even Johnny-“

A wide smile split Zack’s face, amused and maybe slightly devious. “Fucking- you’re adorable, Matt.”

He went still, staring at Zack. “What?”

“Dude, we love you too.”

“But-“ He wasn’t sure how to explain. That wasn’t what he meant. Well, it was but- there was _more_. Luckily, Zack saved him.

Zack, still smiling, touched a hand lightly to Matt’s cheek. “Are you worried about wanting to sleep with a dude? Because I’m pretty sure no one on this bus would be opposed to it.”

He couldn’t fall over. He was sitting down. But he felt like he had, kind of flopping further into the couch. His mouth hung open before he managed to snap it shut, starting and stopping several time before he managed words. Just.. what the ever loving fuck?

“Fucking _Christ_ , does everyone in this band like dick?” The question was far more forceful than he’d intended.

Shrugging, completely unconcerned, Zack smirked. “Yeah, probably. With Johnny’s oral fixation.. And I already know Brian and Jimmy are fucking.”

“How the fuck did you know that?”

“Well, I think they try not to on the bus. But dude, be careful when you walk around dark corners.” Zack smirked, eyes twinkling. “Unless you wanna watch.”

“And you-“

“Now and then.” Zack’s cheeks went a little pink. “It depends on the person. But you guys? I love you guys. And you’re all fucking hot.”

Matt shook his head, rubbing tiredly at his forehead, seeming to deflate. “Shit. I didn’t notice any of this. What kind of friend am I to not even notice?”

“Hey.” Zack leaned in close, eyes serious. “You had your own shit going on. And you were happy with Val. We wouldn’t jeopardize that. I think Jimmy and Brian just didn’t want things to be weird. Would it bother you if we were all sleeping with guys?”

“No.” Yes. “I mean- what guys? They’d better be-“ Matt bit his lip hard. “I love you guys no matter what.”

“They’d better be what, Matt?” Zack smiled a little.

Matt’s cheeks went a little pink. “Good guys.”

“Would you be jealous?”

 _Yes_. “Maybe.”

Zack pressed just that much closer, brushing a tentative kiss, so, so soft, across Matt’s lips. He didn’t try to hold it, or draw Matt in. But when he pulled back, he didn’t go far, eyes on Matt’s. “Whatever you decide, we’re here, okay?”

Matt sighed out shakily and nodded, holding the intent, green gaze. “Okay.”

Settling himself against the singer, Zack tucked his head under the larger man’s chin, an arm draped across his middle. It was a position that allowed him to stay close, offer up comfort and support, while giving Matt a bit of privacy. He was pressed tight, but not looking at his face.

Understanding, and appreciating the gesture more than he could possibly say, Matt wrapped both strong arms around his guitarist. His mind was still racing but… Maybe he could make it through the jumble with his band at his side.

~*~

It was Brian who walked in, an hour later, to find the two of them dozing against each other, perfectly snug on the couch. He shook his head, smiling fondly. He was tempted to leave them, but the couch, especially while being mostly vertical, was no place to sleep.

He decided on wrangling Zack first. A sleepy Zacky Vengeance was like an oversized, floppy toddler.

“Zack. Zacky. Come on, up. Go to bed.”

“’m sleepin’.” Zack waved a hand absently at him, reluctant to give up his grip on Matt.

“I know baby, but not here. C’mon.”

It took some coaxing, and there was definitely grumbling, but he finally got Zack up and, leaning against him the entire way, to his bunk. The rhythm guitarist just sighed, rolling over to settle back into sleep. Brian tugged the curtain closed with a chuckle. Matt’s turn.

The vocalist hadn’t moved much, but his eyes were open when Brian stepped back in. He offered a little smile. “Hey. You gonna go to bed?”

Matt made an indecisive sort of noise, blinking slowly. “Maybe.”

Brian planted a hand on a hip, unimpressed. “Well, I could leave you here. But if the bus stops quick, you’ll go ass over teacup and it’ll be a shame to see rug burn on that pretty face.”

Eyebrows lifting slightly (he was too tired to put much effort into it), Matt blinked again. “Did you always flirt that hard with me?”

He actually had to consider that for a moment, then shrugged one shoulder. “Probably. You’d just be more likely to dismiss it.”

Matt snorted softly, heaving himself upright, pausing just before standing to look at the guitarist. “Zack kissed me.”

A grin broke out over Brian’s face. “Yeah? I always knew that kid had balls. You kiss him back?”

Shaking his head, Matt ran a hand over his face. “It was quick and light.”

“Well.. did you like it?”

Matt looked away. “Yeah.”

Brian’s grin softened into something warmer and, stepping forward, he reached out to grip Matt’s arm, tugging at him gently. “Come on. Bed. You can think about romancing our green-eyed boy later.”

His body moved unconsciously to comply with the direction, but he forced himself to stop, brought both of them to a halt, frowning a little. “I’m not… Of course I love Zack, but I love all of you guys. I’m not like.. picking him. I can’t pick.”

He wasn’t exactly sure how to respond. He, and Jimmy he knew, felt similarly, but the rest of the guys, Matt especially, had never seemed like viable options. He still wasn’t quite sure he wanted to believe that any of them were, in case the chance was washed away.

He was saved from having to reply, however, by Matt leaning in, pressing a firm, but gentle kiss to his lips, warm and clearly still sleepy. Shocked into stillness, Brian didn’t have a chance to respond before Matt pulled away, dimples flashing, looking both pleased with himself, and as if he’d proven some point. Then he wobbled.

“Woah, okay.” Brian quickly slipped am arm around his waist, firmly drawing him towards the bunks. “Definitely time for sleep, Shads.”

It seemed that Matt agreed and he didn’t have much trouble bustling the vocalist into his bunk. Tugging the curtain closed, Brian heaved a deep sigh, rubbing over his forehead.

“Jesus Christ.”

With his bandmates quiet around him, he dragged himself into his own bunk, flopping down to chase sleep, hoping his mind would quiet enough to actually let him catch it.


	3. Trashed and Scattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Matt’s eyebrow twitched. He had a magazine open in his hands, hazel eyes resolutely fixed on it. But he hadn’t read a word, or even registered a picture, in the last fifteen minutes. He was sure his band wasn’t _trying_ to fracture his very last nerve- but they were doing a good job anyway.'
> 
> Things start to go downhill for Matt. Then begin looking up. Very up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I told myself that I was going to hold onto this part longer. Not because I'm unhappy with it. I actually really like it. But because after this, it's WIP for real. /o\ I guess I better start typing? I'm thinking this might go five parts with en epilogue. We'll see what happens. As always, comments and feedback are greatly appreciated. I can't tell you how much then encourage me. And just general love warms my cold soul. :p So here, have a Thanksgiving treat, American peeps, and for everyone else, just a treat!
> 
> Also, this chapter finally earns that rating. ;)

Matt’s eyebrow twitched. He had a magazine open in his hands, hazel eyes resolutely fixed on it. But he hadn’t read a word, or even registered a picture, in the last fifteen minutes. He was sure his band wasn’t _trying_ to fracture his very last nerve- but they were doing a good job anyway.

Jimmy and Johnny were on one couch. But they weren’t just lounging together. They were literally wrapped around each other, Johnny’s arms around Jimmy’s chest and the drummer’s longer arms tight around his shoulders. Johnny was turned towards the taller man’s body and he was pretty sure the bassist had a leg over Jimmy’s lap. They were murmuring to each other and the low cadence of their voices should have been soothing.

Instead, he grit his teeth.

Brian and Zack were on the other couch, Brian sitting upright, reading a book. Zack was stretched out over the cushions however, his head resting in Brian’s lap. His eyes were closed, a dreamy smile on his face as the lead guitarist unthinkingly carded a hand through his dark hair.

It wasn’t a scene that was out of the ordinary for their bus. For their group. Though usually Matt would be a part of it somewhere. But he couldn’t stop his mind from finding new meanings in the simplest of gestures. The suggestive position Johnny was in, Jimmy’s hand on his thigh. Zack’s smile. Content? Aroused?

He didn’t fucking know.

And the sensible part of his brain knew that they were all just being affectionate, like they all always were. But-

With a growl that he hoped wasn’t audible, Matt closed his magazine and dropped it on the table. Sitting here wasn’t going to break the vicious cycle of his thoughts. He was tired. And frustrated. And… horny. Fuck.

On top of everything else, why not? Sighing heavily, Matt slipped away from their little dining table, mumbling something about a nap as he passed Brian, avoiding the look that was shot his way, hoping it sounded convincing. At least in his bunk, he could hide. Or jack off. Or hide and jack off.

Tugging the curtain closed, he flopped onto his back, staring up at the dark ceiling. He needed to reconcile this. His band wasn’t acting differently. He was _seeing_ them differently. And he didn’t like it. He knew they’d been handling him with kid gloves, and that annoyed him too.

Scrubbing a hand over his face, he reached a hand down, giving his traitorous dick a squeeze. Figures that _it_ wasn’t confused. Jimmy and Johnny look kinda hot wrapped around each other? Brain has a crisis, dick gets hard.

Matt glared down his own body. He muttered at it, fully aware that he probably sounded like a crazy person. “You’re not helping.” He gave it a squeeze to punish its terrible behavior. And had to suck in a breath. Well shit. Maybe he was too tired to be thinking right now.

When pressing down with the heel of his hand and rubbing lightly over the trapped length earned a twitch and heat slowly crawling up his spine, he concluded that he could definitely be doing more useful things than thinking. Hooking his thumbs in the waist of his sweatpants, he skimmed them down, taking his boxers as well, freeing his half hard cock.

He sighed gustily, relaxing back into the bed, one hand rubbing down over his belly before wrapping around himself. It had been a while. Stress of tour and then his relationship ending and the new confusion that brought… His body was clearly eager. As evidenced by just how quickly he was moving towards full hardness. He stroked his fist up, then back down slowly, a groan dragged from him and he had to bite his lip hard. He had to be quiet. The last thing he needed was-

“Matt?”

Fuck!

Matt froze, eyes wide, fingers still wrapped tightly around his cock. He didn’t dare move, just hoped his voice sounded something like normal. “Uh.. yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

Zack. Had he been worried or had the others sent him? Did it matter? He just had to… manage to send him away without being a complete asshole. While his hand was on his dick. Fantastic. “I’m fine, Zacky.”

“Are.. you sure? You kinda stormed out of the lounge.”

“Oh, you noticed? I thought you were too busy letting Brian pet you.” He regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth and he closed his eyes, sighing deeply. So much for not being an asshole. “I didn’t mean that.”

There was silence for a moment, and when Zack finally spoke, there was a hint of hurt in his voice. “Matt. We’re not ignoring you. We thought you could use some space.”

Which was exactly what he did need. Or thought he’d needed. But seeing them all over each other while he sat apart- He missed them. Huffing out a breath, he shook his head, glad Zack couldn’t see him. For multiple reasons. His fingers tightened a little, trying to relieve that ache that hadn’t lessened. At all.

“I’m just tired Zack. And frustrated. With- myself. Can we maybe.. talk about this later?” His hand, as if it had a mind of its own, was moving slightly, and even that small amount of rubbing had his hips flexing up.

Zack narrowed his eyes. Matt sounded strange. And after his behavior earlier… There was one rule on the bus that was all but sacred. If a bunk curtain was closed, don’t open it. But- if there was something wrong with Matt..

Firming his resolve, as well as his jaw, Zack took hold of the material and yanked. The curtain slid back smoothly with a faint squeal of protest at the rough treatment.

Matt froze, eyes wide for the second time in what felt like as many minutes. Disbelieving, he slowly turned his head to look at Zack. The guitarist’s lips were parted slightly, as if he’d been about to say something, but he was still as well, green eyes nearly as wide as Matt’s.

His first instinct was to snatch his hand away from himself. Then maybe dive under the blanket. But what the fuck. It wasn’t the first time one of the guys had seen him with his dick out. Maybe not in quite the same situation but… He just really wanted to jack off and take a nap. Growling, he grit his teeth, trying for a glare, though he was still a bit wild around the eyes.

“What.”

“Uh..” Zack blinked once. Twice. Then a slow grin spread over his face. He cocked a hip, resting a hand on it, eyes sweeping over the picture his vocalist made. Stretched out on his bed, shirt rucked up, pants shoved down. Cock hard in his hand. “Is that why you’ve had the attitude?”

Matt growled again, but couldn’t exactly deny it. And the way Zack’s eyes were raking over him wasn’t actually helping his.. problem. He turned his head to look away, staying silent.

“Need a hand?”

Closing his eyes, Matt swallowed thickly. “Don’t tease me.”

The urge to throw his hands up in exasperation was strong. But that wouldn’t help right now. Instead, he threw caution to the wind and climbed into Matt’s bunk, shoving the curtain closed as soon as his feet were in. He hit the little light on the wall, flooding the suddenly dark space with soft light and settled on Matt’s thighs, slightly hunched over the larger man to keep from smacking his head on the bunk’s low ceiling.

Matt didn’t have a chance to move before Zack was seated on him, the two enclosed in a space that wasn’t exactly meant for two people. He stared up at the guitarist, finally removing his hand from his cock, but Zack’s replaced it without preamble. The feel of someone else’s hand on him, after so long-

He couldn’t help the gasp, his head tipping back a little. “Fuck! Zack- what-“

“If you don’t want it, tell me and I’ll stop.” He slid his hand up and back down, grip firm. “If you don’t want me to, that’s fine. But _I_ want to.”

Zack’s grip was strong, stronger than any woman that had ever touched him. And knowing. His hips jerked uselessly when his thumb rubbed up under the head, over the sensitive spot there, then up and around the crown, smearing the precome he was coaxing out.

The slide was dry, Zack’s fingers rough with calluses, so different from his own. But Zack seemed to realize that too. The grip left him and before Matt could embarrass himself by whimpering at the loss, a wet sound caught his attention. His eyes snapped to Zack, in time to watch him lick over his own palm, wetting his hand, then his fingers. He was caught by green eyes, but he couldn’t look away, enthralled, shuddering at the flick of a pink tongue between the guitarist’s fingers.

He was rewarded with a grin, then Zack’s hand was back, slick now, stroking over him with growing confidence. Did he want Zack to get him off? Fuck yes, he did. Maybe it was his dick talking, but he wasn’t going to tell him no.

Matt was actually.. kind of gorgeous. He shifted restlessly below Zack, a hand fisted in the blanket. The other had found its way to Zack’s thigh and it twitched there, as if not quite knowing what to do. He was flushed and gasping softly with almost every move Zack’s hand made, so fucking hard under his fingers.

Zack hoped to God that Matt figured himself out soon, because he already wanted to do this again.

He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, wasn’t sure what was alright and what wasn’t.. He ended up having to lay back and just feel. Had he thought about it with a clear head, he’d probably have figured he’d want to keep his eyes closed. Pretend it could be anyone touching him. But there was something about watching Zack do it, knowing it was him, seeing those green eyes darken in what had to be.. arousal? Want? For him? It was heady, having someone want to handle him who knew what they were doing.

His hips were twitching with Zack’s strokes, racing towards the edge with someone else taking care of him. _Zack_ taking care of him. He tried to stay quiet, didn’t want them to get caught but a groan was punched out of him when Zack spoke, a dirty little grin twisting his lips.

“Shit, Matt.. I could use both hands on this fucking cock.” He licked his lips, slow and deliberate. “Next time maybe I’ll try something else.”

Matt wanted to shoot him a smart comeback. Next time? Awfully fucking sure of yourself. But he was having a hard time forming actual words. Or focusing. Or breathing like a normal person. Zack’s hand twisted around the head and he gasped, arching up a little, so close and desperate with it.

“Z-Zacky..”

“Yeah.” Watching with half-lidded eyes, Zack gripped Matt’s wrist, tugging the hand on his thigh up, holding the vocalist’s gaze the entire time. He leaned in a little, just enough, pausing there, then parted his lips, wrapping them slowly around Matt’s first two fingers, cheeks hollowing as he sucked on them, hot tongue flicking over the pads.

Done. He was so fucking done. He’d been close enough to fall over the edge, but that was just overkill. Not fair. And he couldn’t tear his eyes away from those plush, pouty lips. _Around his fucking fingers_.

He grunted, garbling a noise, possibly butchering Zack’s name, but he couldn’t fucking care. He shuddered as he came, sucking in shaky breaths as the guitarist worked him through it, stroking slowly until he was shifting with how oversensitive he felt. He could only swallow as Zack wiped his hand off on a random shirt, not even caring that it was his, watched as Zack tugged his pants back up and moved to settle at his side.

“Not bad, right?” He grinned.

“Not bad? Fucking Christ, Zack…” He huffed out a breath, turning onto his side to give the other man a little more room. His knee brushed over Zack lightly as he shifted and he had to pause when the guitarist sucked in a breath. It took his fuzzy mind a minute to get with the program, but finally, he blinked. “Oh. You want me to-“

“Nah.” Zack shook his head, offering Matt a little smile. “Think of it as a freebee.”

Matt frowned. He wasn’t really sure that was how it worked. It didn’t seem quite fair, somehow. If it was some random dude, he’d be fine accepting the offer but… it was Zack. And none of his boys were going to suffer if he had anything to say about it. He shifted closer as he pondered, trying to think of a way to refute Zack’s offer in a way that actually made sense.

Resting a hand on Zack’s hip, he tangled their legs together, trying not to get distracted by the simple pleasure of being pressed close to another person after a great orgasm.

Zack happily let Matt gather him in tight, throwing a leg over the larger man’s to settle close. Unexpectedly, it pressed one of Matt’s thighs between his own and he didn’t know if the vocalist pressed it up on purpose or not, but his hips were rolling before he even realized it. Gasping, he shifted again, unable to keep still and unable to back away with the big hand on his hip.

He looked up with wide eyes, not sure if it was alright or not, if it was something Matt was ready to deal with yet. “Matt-“

“What-“ But there was no mistaking that movement, the press and roll of his hips. Or the hard outline grinding into his thigh. Zack’s eyes were big and worried, but his lips were parted slightly and the little noise that he made, something like a whimper- Matt tugged him closer.

“Yeah, come on Zack.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. And he didn’t need much, riding the strong thigh between his legs, cock already throbbing after having got Matt off. Having Matt let him- He moaned softly, biting his lower lip as he moved, trying to tuck his head down against Matt’s chest. A hand curling into the hair at the back of his head wouldn’t let him and he whined faintly, closing his eyes as Matt watched him.

Zack was.. beautiful. And yeah, he’d told reporters before that Zack or Brian were beautiful men, but this was something else. Seeing him so vulnerable and open to the pleasure… And Matt was giving it to him, helping him get off. He was fixated, fascinated. Saw it when Zack lost his rhythm, his mouth dropping open and hips stuttering as he came, gasping each time his hips arched forward. Against his thigh.

And he could not, fucking physically could not, keep from pressing in and kissing him, catching those clever, soft lips with his own, the piercings two warm points of pressure. He kissed him until Zack kissed back, clung to him. Until they both had to break away and pant softly, foreheads touching.

“Fuck.” It was Matt that finally broke the silence, not moving an inch.

Zack huffed a tired laugh, eyes closed and feeling boneless. “Fuck.” It was an agreement.

Matt’s fingers loosened their grip, but Zack showed no interest in moving away, breathing evening out, and he barely had time to be amused before he was dozing as well, still tangled with his guitarist.


	4. Sidewinder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. Way too long. So I apologize for that. And for anyone still sticking by this fic, thanks! This chapter pushed the entire work past 10,000 words. That's the single longest thing I've ever written. Oof, so long! Why has an update taken so long? Cause I get intimidated by writing threesomes. Luckily, two lovely ladies reminded me of this and did some nudging ad here we are!
> 
> Matt is learning, getting more comfortable the the new side of himself he's discovered... and Brian and Jimmy are happy to help! (Jimmy is alive, obviously.) So read, enjoy and leave me comments if you please!

He hadn’t left this room in hours. Maybe he was avoiding people this time. But he didn’t trust Johnny to keep his big mouth shut. All he needed was for someone to decide to ‘help’-

There was a knock at the door. Shit. He had a feeling this wasn’t going to be a courtesy call.

Another beep, just like the one before and the door opened. Brian stepped in. Followed by Jimmy. They closed the door, oddly quiet compared to the last time it had closed and, as one, turned to him. And smiled.

Matt shrank back against the headboard. Oh, he was so fucked.

Jimmy spoke first, cocking a hip to one side, resting a hand on it. “So. Johnny’s excited.”

Suspicions confirmed. Matt huddled down into himself a little, shoulders slumping. Trying to look smaller. “Fuck Johnny.” It was a grumble. He wasn’t pissed necessarily, but it was embarrassing. This wasn’t a conversation he was sure he was ready for.

“Exactly.” Brian grinned, clearly amused, but with none of the mocking that came with poking fun at someone. “He wants you comfortable with fucking a dude as quick as possible. So you can fuck him. Apparently.”

Matt groaned, lifting both hands to rub over his face, letting the book he’d picked up again, but not really read any more of, fall away. “I can’t just flip a switch. Little shit, Christ.”

Brian slipped an arm around Jimmy’s waist, smile widening as the drummer leaned into him, an arm sliding over his shoulders. “Yeah, I know. So, we thought maybe you could help us out.”

Dropping his hands, Matt stared at them skeptically. “You guys want _me_ to help you? How? With what?”

Jimmy grinned, an expression that clearly said ‘I am so glad you asked.’ Matt swallowed.

“You might not be ready for the sex thing yet. But we know you’re interested.” He slipped away from Brian, moving to the foot of the bed. Pressing a hand to the blanket, he proceeded to slowly climb up onto the mattress, moving until he was inches from Matt, hovering over his legs on hands and knees. “Doesn’t mean you can’t be here while we do the sex thing.”

Matt’s eyes had gotten slightly bigger the closer Jimmy got and Brian stepped forward, moving up the bed’s side to touch Matt’s arm lightly. “I wanna fuck Jimmy while he leans back against you. You don’t have to do anything, but you can touch if you want. Kiss him.” He smiled lazily, trying to put the vocalist at ease.

He wasn’t really sure what to make of the offer. It sounded easy enough... Might be kinda hot to see the two of them together. And it took the pressure off of him. Definitely a plus. Chewing lightly at his lip ring, he finally nodded, glancing to Jimmy, trying not to lean back a little. His smiles could be fucking creepy. “Alright.”

Brian nodded as well, eyes turning to Jimmy, expression fond. “You wanna just jump right back in?”

Jimmy sat back on his knees, arms crossing over his stomach to grab his shirt and strip it off in one fluid motion, giving Matt an up close and personal view of pale, inked skin. Tossing it away, he gave Matt a wink. “Johnny interrupted us.” With that, he turned, unconcernedly nudging Matt’s thighs apart to settle between them, squirming around a little to settle back against his broad chest, head at just the right height to lean back against his shoulder.

It wasn’t the first time he’d ended up with a lap full of one of his band mates, but the situation was different. It did cut a little of the tension, having Jimmy just make himself comfortable, and despite his slightly wild eyes, he couldn’t help but smile.

Jimmy smirked at Brian from his new spot, self-satisfied, his own thighs parted a little to sit snug against Matt’s. It pulled his loose pants tighter, highlighting the slight bulge that could still be seen from before, when Johnny interrupted them. And from thoughts of what was to come.

Brian just shook his head, laughing softly, eyes warm and fond. “You look comfortable.” He grinned at the nod he received, moving closer to the edge of the bed. Before he climbed up though, he paused to reach for Matt, fingers turning his head, meeting his eyes.

“You doing okay?”

Matt nodded, taking a deep breath. It wasn’t a big deal. He’d had sex before. He did stuff with Zack. He’d thought about doing more since then. It was just… kind of intense to experience something he was so unused to. Especially with his bandmates. Though that somehow made it better too. Which in itself made the situation strange. It all made his head whirl a little. But through it all, with Brian’s warm eyes holding him and Jimmy’s weight and heat against his chest, at home like he always was, he realized that it felt right. To be surrounded by them, just like he always was in their day to day lives.

“Yeah. I’ll be alright.” Matt offered a smile. And even if it was a little nervous, there was resolve behind it.

Brian echoed the nod and stripped his shirt off, slowly, dropping it to the floor. He could feel Jimmy’s eyes on him, heavy and expectant and he reached for his pants as well, one brow lifting. Matt was watching him, eyes a little wide, but Jimmy was nodding enthusiastically, fingers slipping over his own belly and down to play along the waistband of his own pants.

He pulled at the tie, giving them a little push. They were his lounge pants and it didn’t take much for them to slip over his hips and pool at his feet. He was bare underneath.

Matt tried to keep his eyes on Brian’s chest. It was rude to stare, right? But then the whole point of this was to look. To get used to seeing guys naked and get familiar with what they could do together. Gathering up his courage, he was about to let his eyes flick down when he felt Jimmy shift, his head tipping back against Matt’s shoulder, lips brushing his jawline.

“Look at him, Matty.”

He blinked and looked down at Jimmy, the spell of his indecision broken, receiving an encouraging smile from the drummer. He slowly looked back, eyes sliding down Brian’s body. He was gorgeous, that couldn’t be denied. Broad shoulders, tapering down to a slim waist, curving a little at the hips. His skin was smooth and sun kissed and dancing with color. And… he was mostly hard.

Matt swallowed, eyes settling there. Brian was unashamed, one hip cocked slightly, letting Matt look his fill. He could almost watch him get harder as he waited, anticipating. Apparently, he liked be looked at. Figured.

“Exhibitionist.” It was a mutter, but Matt didn’t look away.

Brian just grinned. “Aren’t we all?” He moved to finally climb up onto the bed, shifting to settle between Jimmy’s legs, feeling two sets of eyes following him. He offered both of them a smile. “Jim doesn’t need as much as he normally would. We were halfway there when Johnny practically broke our door down. But I’ll show you what to do, okay?”

Matt flushed at the thought, but nodded, glancing to the drummer. “You don’t mind?”

Jimmy shoved at his pants, jostling Matt as he leaned back, using the vocalist as leverage to lift his hips, slipping the material down. He relaxed back as Brian took over, tugging the pants the rest of the way down his long legs, letting them join the rest of the material on the floor.

“Mind? Nah. I don’t mind being your demonstration.”

Matt’s brows furrowed. “You’re not- It’s not just-“ He broke off, frustrated that he couldn’t find the right words. Jimmy tipped his head up, smiling, mouth open to answer but Matt cut him off, lifting a hand to cup his jaw, catching his lips to kiss him silent.

It was easy. So much fucking easier than he’d let himself believe. Don’t think, just do. These were his guys. He might not have the experience, but he knew how he wanted them to be treated. How he’d _make sure_ they were treated.

And Jimmy just melted into it, curling an arm up around Matt, hooking around his neck. The angle was a little awkward, but Jimmy twisted just a little and it was perfect, slow and warm. He could get lost in this, Matt realized. Just sitting here, lazily making out with his bandmates.

Jimmy broke the kiss a moment later, biting his own lower lip and sucking in a breath as he closed his eyes. Matt thought he’d done something wrong at first, but then his eyes flew to Brian. His hand was between Jimmy’s legs, wrist curling out of sight. The position let Matt look down the entire length of Jimmy’s lanky body, view uninterrupted all down his chest and belly to his cock, which was hard and leaking against his belly.

Jimmy groaned and Matt shivered.

“How- how many…” Matt left the question unfinished, eyes on Brian.

“Two.”

Matt tried to bite off a groan, but the sound escaped anyway and Brian smirked.

“He needs three, especially for you, but he’s fucking impatient. Slick your fingers up real good, Matt. Start with one. You’ll know when you can add two. Then you can stretch a little… then more…” Jimmy shifted, clearly reacting to something unseen that Brian was doing, trying to push back towards him. “And if you wanna have a little fun?” Brian grinned, sharp and dark and his voice had gone low. “Curl your fingers up. You might have to search, just a little, but you’ll find it-“

Jimmy cut him off, crying out and arching, the arm around Matt’s neck tightening, holding onto him. His breath had gone quick and ragged. “Fuck!”

“Shit.” Matt’s eyes were wide again and he felt like a fucking teenager. But any awkwardness or embarrassment he felt was more than worth the sounds Jimmy was making, high and needy.

“Another. Come on, Bri, another one!”

“Demanding.” Matt could see Brian’s hand shift a little and then Jimmy was moaning again, his brows tugged down. It was almost a wince and Matt looked quickly back to Brian.

“He’s tight. Always to fuckin’ tight. Gotta ease him through the last one. Don’t believe him if he tells you he’s ready. He’s lyin’.”

“M’not.” Jimmy’s words were mumbles, blue eyes cracking open to look down at the guitarist, dark. It only hurt a little, and it was being quickly eased away, as it always was with Brian. And he was ready, damn it. Had been ready for the last half hour.

Brian leaned down to press a kiss against the inside of the drummer’s knee, smiling up at him. “Not right now. But you know, if Matt had you spread out and had two fingers in you and you knew that big, hard dick was waiting for you, you’d tell him anything he wanted to hear to get it in you. And then you’d be limping for three days and bitching about it.”

Jimmy pouted and Matt couldn’t help it. He just couldn’t. Even when having sex they were just the same as they always were. Snarky and full of love and caring. He laughed, sliding both strong arms around Jimmy, squeezing lightly, even as he rocked back against Brian’s hand.

“You two are ridiculous.”

“You love us.” Brian grinned, curling his fingers again to make Jimmy arch and shout.

“Yeah, I kinda do.”

Brian just beamed, slowly pulling his fingers free, leaning back to let Matt watch as he slicked lube over himself, breath hitching. Jimmy might have beamed as well, if he hadn’t been staring Brian down, more focused on getting Brian back in him. He hummed in vague approval instead.

Shuffling up between Jimmy’s, and Matt’s, legs, Brian turned his attention to the drummer, lining himself up and carefully pressing in, letting Jimmy’s body slowly open for him. He groaned, the tight warmth swallowing him up and he had to close his eyes, block out the sight of Jimmy lounging back Matt, half wrapped up in him, both of them watching as he sank deeper.

Matt couldn’t see where their bodies met, but he could see Brian disappearing, could feel the way Jimmy arched a little, pressing back a bit to meet him, the way his body tensed a little and then relaxed, the way he sucked in deep breaths, hissing as Brian pressed deeper into him. It was a little bit amazing, the way they came together, the look of them, flushed and just a little sweaty.

He loosened one arm, smoothing his hand down Jimmy’s chest, following ’Fiction’ down, over his belly to tease boldly around his cock, watching it twitch eagerly, like it was begging for his attention.

“Fuck. Fuck, you guys.”

“Yeah. Fuck, Brian, c’mon.”

Brian groaned at the two of them, gasping and stilling once he was buried in the drummer, needing a minute. “Fuck.” He gasped the word. Protest or agreement, he didn’t know. Jimmy kept shifting a little, his hips restless and, what the fuck, he’d showed Matt the important part, right? 

He pulled back to thrust in again, his groan answered by Jimmy’s and, had that been Matt? He wasn’t aware enough of anything other than Jimmy’s body to be sure. He went as slow as he could, but he knew Jimmy was stretched enough. They’d pretty much been done with that back in their room. He pushed back in and felt those long legs wrap around his hips and he was done.

Matt grunted as Brian shifted, one hand gripping Jimmy’s hip, the other bracing on his thigh, and began to move in earnest. He could feel every thrust, rocking with Jimmy, like Brian was fucking both of them. They were beautiful together, the sight of them, the sounds they both made, Brian low and growling, Jimmy high and tight. It made him ache, cock hard and trapped in his pants.

He shifted hips mindlessly seeking, and it only took him pressing forward a little and Jimmy was moving right against him, hips grinding against his cock with every thrust Brian made and he was groaning with them, panting as they moved.

Brian leaned down to nip at Jimmy’s throat, close, close, so close, but when he spoke, it was for the vocalist. “Yeah, Matt. Knew you’d like it. Gonna make you cream your pants?”

Jimmy was panting with each thrust and after a minute, Matt realized he was saying his name. He blinked, eyes hazy, looking down.

“Matt, Matt, Matty, please...”

He reached without thinking, somehow knowing what it was Jimmy wanted, his fingers wrapping around his cock, stroking quickly. The angle was just right, just like he’d stroke himself, making it easy, the slide slick and dirty from how much he’d been leaking.

Jimmy arched between them, a broken cry catching in his throat. Brian in front of and inside him, Matt behind him with a hand on his cock… He was surrounded by people he loved and he’d already been close as it was. He came with his mouth open, eyes squeezed shut.

“A- _aah!_ ”

Brian felt him tighten and he knew he was lost. He shoved in one last time, choking on his groan as he curled forward, pressing closer to Jimmy, shuddering heavily as he came. He could feel jerking and he forced himself to look up, saw Matt’s jaw clenched tight and knew he was coming too, his hips jerking against Jimmy as he held on.

They all sank back together, Matt against the pillows and headboard, Jimmy against his chest and Brian heavy on the both of them. It took a minute for them to catch their breath. It was Matt that finally broke the silence.

“Jesus.”

Brian didn’t move, but he answered. “Brian is fine.”

Jimmy snickered tiredly as Matt nudged Brian with his leg.

“Ass.”

Brian just shrugged, unrepentant. “Mmm. Now you can fuck Johnny and get his hyperactive midget ass to settle down.”

“Fuck.” Matt let his head roll on his shoulders. “You’d better send him to me already stretched. I’m not trying to hold him down for that process and listen to him whine. I’m pinning him, fucking him and then laying on him until he falls asleep.”

Jimmy made an interested noise, pushing his hips back a little. “Can I sign up for that?”

Matt made a protesting noise, shifting his hips back a little, trying to get his oversensitive cock away from Jimmy’s untrustworthy hips.

“Later, fuck. Give a guy a break.”

Brian lifted his head to kiss the pout from Jimmy’s lips. “Give him some time, Jim. He’ll get used to everyone wanting to climb into his lap for a ride. He’ll be able to keep up, eventually.” He shot Matt a smirk.

Matt would have flipped him off, but that would require letting go of them. He kept one arm around Jimmy. His other hand finding its way up to the back of Brian’s neck, keeping them both close.

“Fuck the both of you.”

He groaned at the chorus of ‘Yes, please!’ that earned him, letting his head fall back.

His fucking band.


	5. Beast and the Harlot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Johnny really wasn't sure how he got into these situations.'
> 
> A little scheming goes a long way. Featuring Matt finally being comfortable with his sexuality. Or maybe just too horny to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was scrolling through my ipod at work yesterday and the music video for Afterlife popped up. And I was in love with the boys all over again. I guess I should watch them more often. I'm not sure I mentioned in the last chapter notes, but I know where this fic is going. I can see the end and it's getting close. I will finish this beast. But until then, enjoy this new chapter. Comments are always loved and provide some sorely needed encouragement. As always, thanks and love to the awesome DistractedDream for the beta work. <3

Johnny really wasn’t sure how he got into these situations. He tried struggling, but he was blindfolded and wrapped tightly in a sheet, only his legs free enough to move. Jimmy, or maybe Brian (probably both), was marching him down the hotel hallway, not giving him time to pause or wrestle his arms free. Even if he had the time, he was completely naked under the sheet. In the hallway.

He heard a door open and suddenly he was unceremoniously shoved inside, his captors keeping hold of the sheet. He really hoped he wasn’t being shoved into some conference room full of people. The yank that pulled the sheet away left him spinning and stumbling, still blind, and the door slammed shut behind him immediately, both Jimmy and Brian (he _knew_ it), cackling and calling out something he couldn’t focus on as he tried to keep his footing.

Those _assholes_. He hadn’t even done anything to them. Lately. There was no way he deserved this. He’d thought they were going to have a nice night. A _great_ night. Jimmy had taken his hand and pulled him towards the room he shared with Brian and as soon as they’d stepped inside, the guitarist had pressed up behind him. A lanky, tall body in front of him and a strong chest at his back with muscled arms around him; he liked getting fucked by both of them, but together? Fuck, yes. He’d been ready faster than he could ever remember being, aching to have one of them inside, to have them all naked and sprawled out, intertwined and sweaty and grinding together.

So of course, they’d taken their damn time, keeping him distracted with kisses and touches while they slowly worked him out of his clothes. They hadn’t taken off their own, which probably should have been a red flag, but Brian had wrapped a dark piece of cloth around his head, tying it carefully and he’d been too caught up in thinking about the kinky shit they were clearly going to do to him to think about it anymore.

They’d laid him out on the bed, and he was pretty sure those were Jimmy’s long fingers in him, spreading lube, working him open, making him arch. He’d been hard enough to drive nails, writhing between them, mouths moving maddeningly over his skin. And then Brian’s fingers had joined Jimmy’s. He’d tried to tell them that he didn’t need it, he could take either of them just fine, and he wanted to, fuck, he wanted them _now_ , but they hadn’t given in, just kept stretching him, teasing at his prostate, never quite giving him enough.

He’d been ready to beg, reaching for them, one of them, both of them, just needing _something_ \- And there’d been the sound of shifting material. His heart had leapt, finally, more clothes were coming off! And then he’d found himself with his upper body tightly wrapped up and being manhandled to his feet, marched out of the room before he could even swear at them properly.

Fuckers. When he got out of here, and found some pants, they’d pay. He reached for the blindfold, but before he fingertips so much as brushed over it, he felt hands on his upper arms. Big hands. Strong hands. He found his back pressed against the wall, almost faster than he could track and he gasped. Only one person had hands like that and the name left his lips as a harsh whisper.

“Matt.”

~*~

Matt had been a bit skeptical when Brian had come to him with his instructions.

“I don’t care what you do. Order a porno, sit here and play with yourself, fuck a pillow. I don’t give a fuck. But when that door opens, I want you hard and ready to go. No clothes.” His words had been firm and Matt had balked a little at being told what to do.

“Why? And when? For how long? You just want me to sit in here suffering until you feel like letting me know why I’m doing it?”

“You ask too many questions. Be ready by six. You won’t have to wait long. Be ready.”

Matt’s brow furrowed. “If this is some sort of prank, Gates, I swear to Christ-“

“It’s not.” He didn’t understand Brian’s smirk and was only slightly reassured by his words. But then the guitarist had stepped close, chest to chest, sand slid a hand down to cup Matt’s crotch, fingers giving a firm squeeze while murmuring ‘I promise’, voice dark and low and Matt had been ready right that minute.

It had _felt_ like a long wait, from six until his door finally opened. He didn’t get a chance to say anything, barely even saw Brian. It was all a flash of white sheet and a stumbling bassist. He’d stared for a minute, confused until his brain clicked into gear. Those crazy fuckers had done just what he’d told them to. And then he was across the room and his hands were on Johnny.

~*~

“Tell me they stretched you.”

Johnny nodded dumbly, all thoughts of revenge fleeing from his mind. He may kiss them in fact. His erection had flagged a little on the walk over here, but it flared back to life at Matt’s groan, the rough sensuality that voice could slide into. He reached for the blindfold again, trying to shove it away. He wanted to _see_.

Matt let his arms go, instead reaching for Johnny’s ass, gripping those deliciously rounded cheeks firmly and lifting, sliding him up the wall, pressing close to brace him with his hips. “Wrap your legs around me.”

He gasped in surprise, legs automatically following Matt’s command, arms curling around his neck after he’d ripped the blindfold off, eyes wide. He knew Matt was strong, but fuck. Not even Brian could manhandle him like this. He could feel Matt’s cock brushing against him and he swallowed, meeting heated, darkened hazel eyes. “Don’t I even get to see it first?”

“You can suck it later. You really wanna wait?” As soon as Johnny shook his head, he was moving, slipping a hand under the bassist to line himself up, rolling his hips up as he eased Johnny down. He could feel the wet of the lube and then Johnny was opening for him, tight and slick and _hot_. He groaned, sliding in as smoothly as he could manage.

Johnny was pretty sure he was whimpering. But fuck, he couldn’t help it. He appreciated all the extra stretching now. He’d never had something so big inside of him. It didn’t hurt exactly, but he was so… full. He felt Matt’s lips brush over his, then his cheek, words sliding soft past his ear and he only then realized he’d closed his eyes.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Y-yeah. Fuck, Matt-” He sucked in a harsh breath as Matt bounced him, just once, slipping out only about an inch and pushing right back in, nailing his prostate. God, he was never going to last like this. “Shit!”

Matt couldn’t hold out any longer. That noise hadn’t sounded like pain. And Johnny’s cock was flushed an angry red, hard and twitching against his belly. He started moving, thrusting up as he let gravity drag Johnny down, lifting him back up a little as he slid out again. It would probably be more comfortable, pinning him down on the bed, but there was something primally satisfying, having Johnny’s weight clinging to him, holding tight, feeling his hands scrabble at his shoulders and back.

The pace didn’t stay controlled for long. Johnny was clinging and crying out with nearly every thrust and Matt just couldn’t hold on anymore. He thrust up with quick jabs of his hips, panting as he fucked Johnny into the wall, the sound of skin slapping and Johnny’s high cries filling his ears, making the heat coil in his belly that much faster.

It was like Matt just couldn’t miss his prostate Johnny thought, possibly hysterically. He was so fucking big he just couldn’t help it. He could feel his body going tight, unable to do anything but hold on, shuddering as Matt pushed him closer and closer to the edge. He’d already been wound up with Jimmy and Brian, and Matt was huge and unfamiliar but trusted and so fucking good-

A series of three hard thrusts and Johnny was arching, throwing his head back as his eyes rolled up. He didn’t even feel the crack against the wall, too busy shaking apart as he came, wailing, nails slipping and scratching as he clawed mindlessly vaguely to get a better grip on Matt’s back, but mostly just overwhelmed.

Matt had been doing his best to wait for Johnny. He didn’t have a free hand to stroke him, to get him there faster, but he wanted to see the expression on his face when he came, when he _made_ him come. It was as perfect as he’d imagined, lost and open and euphoric. He was right behind, growling as he thrust up, dragging Johnny down, his orgasm ripping through him as he ground deep and it took he last of his strength with it.

His arms were burning, but he managed to step away from the wall before his knees could buckle and stagger his way to the bed, letting Johnny down as carefully as he could, groaning as he slipped free. He regretted the loss but, looking at the bassist sprawled limply over the bed, he reflected that he at least had a much better plan for wearing him out for the next time Johnny went manic and tried to climb all over them.

He flopped down heavily, stretching out next to the smaller man, sliding an arm around him as he felt him weakly turning towards him. It made him feel protective, feeling just how small Johnny was. They joked that he was short but… like this he was vulnerable, small and loose limbed and drifting. Matt felt his heart twinge at the thought and he tightened his arm, turning his head to claim his lips, firm.

“Johnny.”

“…mm.” The sound was soft, like Johnny might already be half asleep, but it was vaguely questioning.

“Hey. You’re not going out anymore. Not out to look for guys. You’re not fucking roadies or dudes at bars. Not anymore.”

Johnny’s eyes opened at that, though he couldn’t summon the energy to be pissed like he wanted to. “What? Fuck you, I can go out and fuck anyone I want.” He was quiet for a moment and his voice was softer when he spoke next. “I need it, Matt. Sometimes, I really-“

“You’re not going out. Because you have us. We’ll push you down any time you need it. But just us. I want you safe. Alright?”

Johnny bit his lip, looking up, his eyes big and hopeful. “All of you? Are you sure they’d- and you want to, again…?”

Matt smiled, tired but genuine, his dimples flashing. “Yeah. I know they would. And I want to. Anytime, short stuff.”

The punch to his arm was halfhearted at best, hand sliding down Matt’s body to wrap around his cock, light and lingering. His eyes followed the same path. “Jesus. How does now sound? If I fall asleep just keep fucking me until I wake up again.”

With a groan, Matt rolled, draping his bigger form over Johnny’s, conveniently escaping his grip, not ready for a hand on him yet. “Fuck. You’re all going to kill me. Sleep. I mean it. I’m laying here until you fall asleep so I can have some fucking peace.”

Johnny wheezed out a laugh, Matt’s weight pushing him down into the bed. He found he didn’t mind it. At all. And he was already about to drift off. He decided to let Matt have his way now and have his own later. Maybe he could wake Matt up with his mouth. He licked his lips, even as his eyes drifted closed.

“Fine.”

Matt shook his head, settling himself, a little more to one side to keep from crushing Johnny completely, the weariness catching up with him, arms feeling like lead. He might regret holding Johnny up later, but maybe if he complained enough to Zack, he’d rub his muscles and ease out the knots. The thought, as well as Johnny’s soft snores had him smiling and he closed his eyes to get a little sleep before the bassist was awake and pestering him again.


End file.
